20S proteasomes are intracellular multifunctional proteinase with molecular weight of -750 KDa, which are composed of multiple subunits with molecular masses of 21 to 34 KDa. In order to understand the function of 20S proteasome subunits individually, it is necessary to study the structural information of each subunit. Mass spectrometry is a powerful technique for this purpose.